


Do you?

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few people Fëanor will do anything for, and Námo knows all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeB, prompts Silm Fanon – (in opposition to fanon) Námo Mandos: a kinder, gentler Lord of Death; Festivals – Lovers’ Day.
> 
> I'm pretty sure this is as far as you can go with anti-fanon Namo, without him being Morgoth in disguise.

"Good morning, Fëanáro," Námo spoke up from behind him. "Were you aware that it is Lovers' Day today?"

Fëanor closed his eyes. "Yes, my Lord."

"Do you miss your wife?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Do you wish it was her here with you, her touching you?" Námo lounged backwards on the bed.

Fëanor hesitated to answer, knowing what the wrong answer would bring. Námo opened his eyes and looked at him, before chuckling as he reached out to touch Feanor's face. "Poor, poor Fëanáro – stuck here forever, all because of his oath. Of course, I wouldn't let you go anyways, unless…" he trailed off.

"Unless what, my Lord?" Fëanor questioned.

"Unless I was able to replace you. Perhaps with your brother or nephews, perhaps with your own sons. Would you like that? Would you like to be free from this –" Námo was unable to finish, as Fëanor struck out at him.

"Nay! I would not see any of my family in here with you. Not for anything," he cried, attempting to strike Námo again, before the Vala managed to subdue him. Arms pressed close to his body, he fell to the floor.

"I see. So the Spirit of Fire is not quite broken yet. You know what that means, don't you pet?" he said, bearing all his weight down and whispering into Fëanor's ear. "It seems I will be having some fun today."

Fëanor shook his head, muttering, but there was no escape from these Halls, nor this room.

As he felt Fëanor's body grow tense, he said, "Remember, this is what you wanted, for you to be here with me."

**Author's Note:**

> One of the problems with rape fic for elves is that there are ideas and hints in Tolkien's books that elves die if raped. Taking that as true, it means that there are very, very few ways that an elf could be raped and it not be immediately evident what happened. 
> 
> But if they're already dead and in his Halls, what can they do? Especially if it's somebody like Feanor, who is expected to be in there forever. It, to me, is one of the few - and most chilling ways - that it could happen and not lead to a general problem of "Why would no one notice?"


End file.
